Glace et pétales de rose
by Bellan T'Seraa
Summary: Histoire d'une elfe chevalier de la mort au passé obscur, elle va devoir retrouver sa mémoire, trouver des alliés, combattre ses ennemis. Va-t-elle y arriver? Ma première fic française J'ai écrit aussi une version polonaise Lόd i płatki rόż.
1. Naissance

_Le premier chapitre de __Glace et pétales de rose__, l'arrivée de nouvelles recrues au Fort d'Ebène, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est ma première fic fançaise, tous les commentaires sont bienvenus ! :) _

_Ps: Un orage en Norfendre sera inclus, mais bien plus tard ;)_

* * *

Acherus, le Fort d'Ebène s'élevait lugubrement au dessus de la Nouvelle-Avalon. Les chevaliers patrouillaient les couloirs obscurs de la citadelle volante. On n'entendait aucune conversation, rien à part des lourds pas armés sur un sol de pierre.

Brusquement, tout le monde s'est tourné vers le cœur du fort, quand le son d'un cor les a alarmé de l'arrivé des nouvelles recrues. Au départ, ils arrivaient par des dizaines tous les jours. Mais Désormais, il n'y en avait que 5 par semaine. Le Généralissime Darion Morgraine s'est dépêché vers le téléport. Un après l'autre sont apparus les nouveaux, ils ne tenaient même pas débout. Le troll, bleu, au dos rond, comme les trolls avaient l'habitude de se tenir paraissait le plus fort. Une femelle dranei essayait de se lever, après plusieurs essais, elle y est parvenue. Un elfe, blond se tenait le cou, à travers ses doigts il était possible d'apercevoir la trace d'une corde. Le dernier était l'homme, blanc comme la neige, il vomissait en embrassant une colonne.

-Où est le cinquième ? –cria le généralissime en se tournant et cherchant s'il n'a pas atterri par hasard dans un autre endroit. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. –Tant pis ! Emmenez les dans l'arène !

Les autres chevaliers de la mort ont poussé un cri de joie, heureux de voir le combat des nouvelles recrues. Une chose rare et très distrayante. Les quatre n'avaient pas l'air convaincus, la peur apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage de certains. La résurrection était rapide après une mort douloureuse et aucun d'eux ne voulait retourner dans le néant. Morgraine a fait un signe de main et quatre chevaliers sont sortis de la masse. Lord Thorval, Lady Alistra et Siouxsie se sont assis sur le balcon au dessus pour mieux voir le combat. Thassarian et Koltira Tissemort se sont mis juste au bord de l'arène.

Généralissime a jeté quatre épées dans l'arène, mais il savait très bien que le combat n'allait pas durer pour l'homme et l'elfe, ils étaient trop faibles. Il avait raison comme toujours. L'homme n'a pas survécu la première minute, son adversaire l'a embroché sur son épée. L'elfe, qui avait sans doute plus d'expérience essayait de combattre, il était plus rapide que son adversaire, qui, lui, avant une lourde armure de plaques. La clameur de combat était dépassée par le son du cor. Tout le monde s'est arrêté, surpris. Cela ne pouvait être que la cinquième recrue. Siouxsie s'est levée et a approché le téléport. Par terre était allongé une elfe, ressemblant à une haute-elfe.

-Voilà ta nouvelle recrue, Morgraine ! –siffla la banshee, a attrapée l'elfe par les cheveux cuivrés et la jetée dans l'arène..

Profitant du désordre, les 3 recrues survivantes sont sorties de l'arène. Siouxsie a ri de façon a geler le sang, déjà frigorifié des chevaliers de la mort. Morgraine a fait un signe de tête. Deux chevaliers, un elfe de la nuit et un tauren sont entrés dans l'arène, armés de lourdes armures noires.

-Elle n'a pas d'arme. -signala Koltira à son chef.

-Si elle était à l'heure, elle en aurait une… Commencez ! –a ordonné Morgraine, les chevaliers se sont jetés sur la recrues qui était toujours par terre. Une fraction de seconde avant le choc elle a relevé la tête a glissé sur le côté et s'est relevé. L'instinct de survie s'est réveillé. Elle a balayé du regard le public à la recherche d'une arme. Un elfe aux cheveux blancs a discrètement débloqué son épée et a incliné légèrement la tête, un geste que seul un elfe à l'œil aiguisé aurait pu remarquer. La fille s'est jeté vers lui en rebondissant sur le tauren, stupéfait par la vitesse de l'elfe, a tiré sur l'épée et a effectué un salto en arrière !

-Eh ! Mon épée ! –cria l'elfe, l'humain aux tatouages violets autour des yeux débout à côté de lui lui a jeté un regard sévère.

Un poing a attrapé la femme autour de la taille et l'a jeté contre le mur de l'arène. Ca ne l'a pas arrêté. Elle s'est relevé et a tranché la gorge du dranei, qui est tombé lourdement sur ses genoux.

-Fini le jeu pour toi. –l'elfe de nuit a fait une grimace –Tu vas très bientôt regretter que tu es arrivée ici. Un geste. Elle est tombée. Son cerveau se gelait. Le givre couvrait son corps.

-Arrêtez ! –la voix du capitaine a vibré contre les murs du fort. –Je pense qu'elle a montré de quoi elle est capable. Conduisez la avec les autres. Donnez leur tout ce qu'il faut.

Deux Valkyries on levé le dranei en sang et l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. L'elfe blanc est entré dans l'arène et a récupéré son épée. Elle l'a regardé pour le remercier, mais il a évité son regard et est parti rapidement avec son compagnon humain.


	2. L'entrainement, les amis et un suicide

Thassarian a ordonné à Bellan de l'attendre dans une des pièces destinées aux entraînements des recrues. Elle s'est assise, seule sur un tabouret et a enlevé son casque. Derrière la porte elle a entendu une conversation.

-Non. C'est de ta faute. –a constaté une voix agacée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas le faire ? –cria l'autre voix énervée. –Je ne vais pas le faire, cela ne fait pas partie de mes devoirs.

-C'est Lui, qui veut que tu le fasse, alors tu le feras. Il a dit que ce sera ta punition.

Il y a eu un silence. Après un moment la porte s'est ouverte lentement. Koltira Tissemort est entré avec son habituelle expression de dégout. Bellan s'est levé et l'a salué. Il a traversé la pièce sans parler et a posé ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Viens ici. –grogna-t-il.

L'elfe a obéi, mais soudainement Koltira a sorti son épée et a frappé. La lame s'est arrêté à quelques millimètres de son cou. Elle a respiré profondément.

-Pourquoi ton casque n'est pas sur ta tête. –dit-il sans se retourner. –Tu serais déjà morte. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Elle a sorti son épée. Trop lentement. Son épée a frappé son bras. Elle essayait de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Sa main n'a même pas tremblé. L'elfe et le tauren qu'elle a combattue n'étaient que des moustiques à côté de Koltira. Il la regardait de ses yeux froids.

Il a enfin caché son épée, elle a perdu l'équilibre et est tombée. Il a enlevé les épaulières, le plastron, jusqu'à sa cotte de maille. Elle est resté en armure. Il a sorti d'un coffre deux bâtons en bois et lui en a lancé un.

-Tu n'as aucune bases. Tu ne sais pas combattre. Ton adversaire t'aurai tué déjà plusieurs fois. Pour l'instant on va utiliser ça pour combattre. Il serait dommage si je t'avais blessé. –il a souri cyniquement.

Le bâton a sifflé dans l'air. Si, comme lui, elle avait enlevé son armure, il lui aurait cassé les côtes, mais la cuirasse a amorti le choc. Koltira faisait tourner en rond le bout de son épée. Il a frappé. Elle a sauté sur le côté. Il a attaqué de demi-tour en lui faisant un croche-pied. Elle est tombée encore. Il a souri ironiquement.

Ils s'entrainaient quotidiennement pendant une heure à une heure fixe. Seigneur Tissemort était un professeur terrible. Il l'a faisait tomber, il l'a battait, sans lui vraiment enseigner des techniques. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la faire payer pour quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à reste debout plus de deux minutes, elle n'aurait jamais gagné.

Néanmoins les deux dernières leçons n'ont pas eu lieu. Elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Elle pouvait se reposer un peu, et ses blessures ont pu un peu guérir.

La vie, ou plutôt la non-vie a Fort d'Ebène était pas très agréable. Aucune de recrues n'avait de souvenirs de sa vie précédente, et la plupart ne s'intéressait pas à ça. La seule chose qui était importante était les ordres du roi.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La quel'dorei a levé la tête et a remarqué une draeneï aux cheveux blancs, celle qui était arrivée avec elle. Les draeneï , comme les taurens lui faisaient peur. Deux et demi à trois mètres de haut, pour 200 à 500 kg pour les plus grands. Quand elle les voyait combattre, elle se demandait comment des créatures aussi grandes pouvaient bouger aussi vite.

-Um… Le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit est Bellan. Et toi ? –répondit l'elfe sans assurance en regardant dans le bol remplit de soupe non identifiée, œuvre du Corpulous.

-Irdii. –elle a souri. –Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ? –elle de manda de nouveau en montrant d'un mouvement de tête un troll et un sin'dorei. Les autres chevaliers ne les regardaient as d'un bon œil. Tous, ils marchaient hypnotisés par la voix du roi, qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurait dans leurs têtes.

L'elfe de nuit, avec lequel Bellan a combattu leur a approché.

-L'instructeur Razuvious veut te voir. Tout de suite.

L'elfe a reposé le bol sur le côté et a jeté un regard à la draeneï, qui est retourné à son groupe. Dans l'arène, où i peine quelques jours elle se battait à vie et à mort, étaient emmenottés des novices.

-Vous vouliez me voir, seigneur ? –elle demanda silencieusement en se rapprochant de l'instructeur.

-Oui. J'ai une tâche pour toi. Tu as sûrement remarquée des initiés indignes. Tiens cette clé. Tu vas en libérer un et le tuer.

-Oui, seigneur. –elle a récupéré la clé et et descendue dans l'arène.

Des initiés il y en avait de toutes les races et des deux sexes. Elle a regardé leurs visages. Il y en avait qui avaient perdu connaissance, d'autres trop exténués pour réagir à son arrivée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-Plus vite, j'ai pas toute la journée. –grogna l'instructeur. Soudainement, Thassarian l'approcha contrarié, lui dit quelque chose à voix basse et a disparu aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Bellan approcha un goblin et a enlevé ses menottes. Il la regardé avec soulagement et espoir, mais ces sentiments disparurent quand elle l'a transpercé avec son épée. Le corps tremblait pendant un moment, elle a nettoyé le lame avec les guenilles du goblin.

-Vite comme ça c'est bon ? –elle demanda en tenant le corps avec son pied. Razuvious n'a pas répondu, mais a incliné la tête et est parti rapidement.

-Moi aussi il me l'a demandé, mais moi j'ai préféré raccourcir les peines de ma sœur. –Irdii s'est rapproché d'elle.

-Je crois que dans ma vie précédente j'adorais regarder les goblins mourir.

D'un coup, elle a entendu cette voix, hypnotisant, qui a ordonné à tout le monde de se rassembler sur le cinquième niveau.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ? –demanda Irdii en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Bellan.

-J'en sais rien, mais à mon avis ça doit être important si tout le monde est là.

C'est le Généralissime Mograine qui est monté en premier sur le podium, suivi de Siousxie la Banshee, Commendant Thalanor et Thassarian avec des visages froids.

-Franchir les lignes écarlates ne fut pas une affaire facile. –commença Thassarian. -Nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes au cours de cet assaut et perdu l'un de nos meilleurs chevaliers de la mort, Koltira Tissemort. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore vivant ou mort, mais nous allons le chercher ou je veux bien être damné. Nous avons besoin de volontaires, assez forts pour s'introduire dans la forteresse ennemie dans le territoire ennemi et récupère notre frère. –sa voix a résonné contre les murs. Personne n'a répondu. –Qui est assez brave ?

-Moi j'irai. –Bellan chuchota à Irdii. Les chevaliers autour d'elle qui ont entendu se sont éloignés d'elle. Siouse a dit quelque chose à Thalanor.

-Tu plaisantes ? –la draeneï l'a attrapé par le bras. –Tu te feras tuer. C'est une quête pour un suicidaire. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te suivrai pas.

-C'pas grave. Quelqu'un doit y aller. –elle répondit et a répété plus fort –Moi j'irai !

Thassarian l'a regardé avec tristesse dans les yeux et s'est retourné vers les autres. Ils parlaient pendant un moment, puis Thassarian d'un geste lui a demandé de monter sur le podium. Les Chevaliers partaient peu à peu, il ne restait que Irdii, le sin'dorei et le troll. Thassarian l'a conduit à une table dans la salle d'à côté sur laquelle était étendue une carte très précise des environs.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on l'avait attaché avec du fer et on l'entraînait vers le fort écarlate, au nord-est d'ici. –il a montré l'endroit avec son doigt. –Tiens, prends cette petite potion, elle guérira tes blessures si tu en avais besoin. -Mets ce donjon en pièces, chevalier de la mort. Trouve Koltira ! Trouve mon frère.


	3. Frères dans la mort

C'était la première fois depuis sa mort qu'elle avait le droit de sortir du Fort d'Ebène. Un vent agréable et froid lui frôlait le visage quand elle galopait. Elle a traversé le village, les hommes se sont cachés de peur en voyant le chevalier. Mais elle n'a pas fait attention à eux, elle se pressait pour accomplir quête. Pour ce faire, elle a reçu une nouvelle, brillante armure bleu de minuit et noir. Ses gants étaient doublés d'une agréable fourrure d'ours, quant au casque, il était fait sur mesure et ne lui tombait plus sur le nez. Toute l'armure était enveloppée dans une brume bleuâtre si caractéristique aux chevaliers de la mort.

Bellan est descendue du cheval et l'a aussitôt banni, en décidant de continuer à pieds. A sa droite il y avait le Crypte de mémoire entourée par la cimetière. Elle a couru vers les murs, qui n'étaient pas gardés. La pluie a commencé à tomber, ça lui assurait la discrétion et le camouflage. Les premiers bâtiments qu'elle a aperçu étaient des simples maisons. Elle a tendu l'oreille. Cent mètres à l'ouest il y avait un forgeron. De l'autre côté deux femmes discutaient. Au milieu il y a avait une fontaine encerclée par des voûtes. Elle a aperçu un mouvement. Un homme vêtu d'un habit de mage, derrière lui deux gardes. Elle suivait le mur de près, en cherchant la forteresse. Elle s'est rapproché d'une maison et a regardé par la fenêtre. Un homme était assis à table avec une pinte à la main, la bière lui coulait sur la barbe, qui apparemment lui servait aussi d'assiette. En contournant l'autre maison, elle a vu son but.

La forteresse blanche, gardée par quatre chevaliers avant le pont basculant, deux derrière. Elle calculait ses chances. Six pour un. Aucune chance. Le seul espoir résidait dans le changement de garde. Les dieux l'ont entendus. Les chevaliers ont levés leur hallebardes et sont rentrés au fort. Bellan s'est approché du pont et s'est caché derrière un vase en pierre. Les pas se sont éloignés. Bellan a descendu sa visière, a sorti sa dague et a attaqué les gardes. Elle a mis à terre le premier avec un coup de pied, elle a tranché la côte de maille à la hauteur de la ceinture du deuxième et avant qu'il ne sorte son épée elle lui a tranchée la gorge. Elle a dégainé l'épée et a paré l'attaque du chevalier qui s'est relevé. Il était plus grand et plus fort que l'autre. Son épée a glissé vers le haut, l'épée humaine a frappé son plastron en l'écrasant. Elle a utilisé cette position pour porter le coup fatal et lui enfoncer sa lame dans l'épaule.

Elle a récupéré sa dague et est entré dans la citadelle. Elle a tourné à gauche et d'un coup un garde s'est jeté sur elle, elle a paré avec son coude, avec l'autre main elle lui a enfoncé la dague dans l'œil et lui a coupé la gorge. Les humains ne portaient pas de casques, grâce auxquels beaucoup resteraient vivants. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un autre combat face à face avec un chevalier écarlate, elle devait être plus prudente. Elle marchait lentement, se faufilait dans les couloirs. Jusqu'aux escaliers elle n'a rencontré personne, mais c'est là que se tenaient un mage vêtu d'une robe écarlate et deux gardes. Elle devait changer de stratégie.

La première chose à faire était de mettre à l'écart et détruire le mage, qui pouvait soigner les deux gardes, mais cela signifierait encore un combat avec deux adversaires. Elle ne disposait d'une arme à distance. Soudait elle a aperçu un arc, attaché dans le dos d'un des gardes. Elle a attendu pour que le garde à la mâchoire carrée s'approche, elle a sorti son épée et l'a embroché. Elle avait quelques secondes. Elle a sauté et glissé entre les jambes du garde le coupant en deux. Elle lui a arraché l'arc. Une boule de feu a volé vers elle, l'a frappé à la main et lui a brulé le gant. Sans y faire attention, elle a positionné la flèche. La flèche vola à une vitesse impressionnante ne donnant pas au mage le temps de lancer un autre sort, la flèche a atterri entre ses deux yeux. Le corps est tombé en arrière.

Elle a arraché le gant en feu en jurant. Les escaliers menaient à des nombreux étages, remplis de chevaliers écarlates. Le temps était compté avant que l'un deux descende et découvre les corps. A sa droite se trouvait l'entrée pour les caves. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle s'est dirigé vers les escaliers menant vers le bas. Elle marchait lentement, pour ne pas réveiller le vieux bois qui couvrait les escaliers, une torche dans sa main. Une fois en bas, elle a fait appel à sa vision nocturne pour sonder toute la pièce et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut une faible lueur bleuté. Elle commença à courir. Il était là, menotté au mur, le légendaire chevalier de la mort, Koltira Tissemort. Les tatouages bleus luisaient sur sa poitrine. L'ennemi ne le voulait pas mort, ses blessures étaient grossièrement soignées, mais les bandages étaient depuis longtemps pas changés, trempés dans le sang, elle craignait une infection. Il a levé la tête et a regardé son sauveur avec un regard épuisé.

-Enfin, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un… Mais ils auraient pu prendre quelqu'un de plus grand. –il a souri de façon sarcastique, comme d'habitude. Bellan retira son casque et aussitôt le sourire disparut du visage de l'homme.- Toi.

-Je peux aussi partir et dire que je n'ai trouvé qu'un cadavre, sire. –dit-elle agacée.

Il a regardé le ciel sans répondre. Elle a sorti sa dague et ouvert les menottes. Il est tombé en avant. Elle a retourné l'elfe et a pris son visage entre ses mains, elle ne disposait pas d'assez de force pour le porter jusqu'à la sortie.

-Sire, réveillez-vous, nous devons partir au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne reviennent. –elle s'interrogeait un court instant, puis s'est rappelé de la potion que Thassarian lui a donné. Lentement, elle versait la mixture rouge dans sa bouche, puis enfin il a ouvert les yeux. Il a pris sa main dans la sienne et regarda la brûlure. La peau était par endroits remplacée par des bouts de tissu, ou simplement manquante, faisant apparaitre les muscles de la jeune elfe.

-Aide moi à me lever, s'il te plait et donne-moi mon plastron et mon épée. –dit-il silencieusement.

Elle a sorti du coffre en bois l'élément de l'armure et le lui a mis. Puis elle a sorti l'épée, mais ses genoux se sont pliés sous son poids. Koltira l'a récupéré et soudait ils entendirent les cloches sonnant l'alarme.

-Le Grand Inquisiteur et ses acolytes seront bientôt là. –dit-il- Je suis trop blessé pour combattre, mais je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider. Tue le Grand Inquisiteur.

Un chevalier écarlate est descendu en courant, la rage dans ses yeux. Un mage était derrière lui. Koltira a écarté Bellan pour la couvrir, le chevalier s'est jeté sur eux, mais un bouclier d'énergie est tombé sur lui en le coupant en deux.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. –il chuchota, pendant que le sorcier jetait des boules de feu pour briser leur bouclier invisible. –Tiens-toi prête. Quand le bouclier tombera tu auras l'avantage. Je compte sur toi. Maintenant.

Le bouclier est tombé. Bellan a esquivé un boule de feu et a coupé la main du mage. Mais il a eu le temps de sortir avec sa main gauche une dague et enfoncer profondément dans l'armure de l'elfe, entre les côtes à l'endroit où ce dernier était fragilisé par le précédent combat. Elle a fait tomber son épée, mais avec un dernier souffle a cassé le cou du mage. Koltira s'est approché d'elle, en essayant de ne pas crisper son visage de douleur, et l'a levé.

-Tu avais l'avantage. –il siffla en l'attrapant par le bras et la prenant par la taille. –Arrête de respirer, on a pas besoin de respirer. Ca va ralentir l'écoulement du sang. Cette habitude peut te tuer.

Tous les deux priaient pour ne pas rencontrer un garde pendant qu'ils allaient vers la sortie. Ils réussirent à rejoindre la porte sans problème. Koltira l'a allongé et commença à appeler sa monture.

-Laissez-moi ici, sire. J'ai accompli ma quête. –dit-elle- Vous aurez plus de chances seul.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je ne te laisserai pas, tu m'entends ? –il a levé puis posé sur son destrier, en s'asseyant derrière elle. –Arrête de respirer.

Le cheval galopa par la place, instinctivement esquivant les flèches. Les mages jetaient des sorts pour les ralentir, mais en vain. Les chevaliers écarlates sont montés à cheval, mais les deux chevaliers de la mort étaient déjà trop loin. Le destrier n'a néanmoins pas ralenti, il allait à toute vitesse, on aurait cru qu'il ne touchait pas la terre.

Il entendirent un cor sonner. Il étaient arrivé sur le territoire du Fort d'Ebène, ils ont réussi. Le cheval s'est arrêté juste devant la tente de l'apothicaire. Des chevaliers de la mort sont venus aider les venus.

-C'est Koltira Tissemort ! Koltira Tissemort est revenu ! –cria l'apothicaire. Darion Mograine et Thassarian sont descendus de griffons et approchèrent en courant.

-Prenez la, elle est blessée. –dit Koltira en passant l'elfe au commandant, une Valkyrie l'a emmené et téléporté à la forteresse.

-Frère ! –dit Thassarian en aidant Koltira à descendre du cheval. –Nous pensions que tu étais mort !

-C'est pour ça que vous avez envoyé un nouveau chevalier à la mort ? Sans aide ? –demanda l'elfe en fixant l'humain dans les yeux. –Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a rempli sa quête à merveille, le Grand Inquisiteur est mort.


	4. La moisson écarlate

IV. La moisson écarlate

Draeneï aux cheveux blancs a silencieusement ouvert la porte et est entré dans une petite chambre. Deux torches l'éclairaient d'une lueur bleue. Sur les murs pendaient des planches d'anatomie, sur la table étaient allongés, de différentes tailles, des couteaux et des scalpels, des flacons et fioles, des pansements et des bandages de l'apothicaire. Sur le lit, sous la douce couette de martres était allongée une elfe blanche, inconsciente, ses boucles cuivrés tombaient tristement sur le coussin. Irdii s'est assise sur le lit.

-Tu es officiellement le héros du Fort d'Ebène, ils t'ont nommé le nouveau champion. –dit-elle silencieusement.- A part ça, rien ne s'est passé d'intéressant. Nous avons une nouvelle quête, moi, Maz'Jin et Nùrion. On a besoin d'un quatrième chevalier pour nous aider donc tu dois vite te réveiller. –Draeneï a soupiré, elle savait que personne n'allait lui répondre. –Tu dois te réveiller parce que… -elle s'est arrêté et après un instant est sortie de la chambre.

-Alors ? –demanda un elf blond en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Rien. Comme hier. Je doute que l'apothicaire fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui nous aidera ?

Le troll a fait un signe de tête pour qu'ils le suivent. Sur le niveau suivant, un jeune orc s'entraînait.

-Salut. –dit le troll. –Nous avons une quête à accomplir, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Dégagez. –dit-il sans arrêter de couper le mannequin.

Irdii a jeté un coup d'œil sur ses compagnons en levant un sourcil.

-Ecoute. Tu vas nous aider, en plus les chefs vont voir que tu fais quelque chose. Tout le monde y gagne. –dit la draeneï.

L'orc a mis l'épée dans le fourreau et a croisé ses mains.

-Et moi j'aurai quoi ? –il demanda en grattant sa courte barbe.

-Un quart du prix.

L'orc les dévisagea pendant un moment, puis un sourire sadique est apparu sur son visage.

-Il n'y avait pas une femelle elfe avec vous ? Je veux dire, pas celle-là, l'autre –dit-il en montrant Nùrion.- Celle qu'ils ont nommé… « champion »…

-Elle n'est pas en mesure de nous aider. –répondit le troll.

-Pas en mesure, hein ? –l'orc a rigolé en montrant ses dents blanches, alignées entre les courtes défenses, puis s'arrêta net. –Elle est revenue dans le nid pour y mourir. N'ayez pas d'espoir.

Un lourd silence tomba.

-Bon d'accord. –dit enfin l'orc. –Je m'appelle Dsh. C'est quoi cette quête ?

-Nous devons monter dans un wagon dans la mine et nous rendre sur le navire des chevaliers écarlates.

-Ca m'a l'air facile.

-Sur le bateau nous trouverons des canons, avec lesquelles il faudra qu'on tue cents chevaliers.

Ils ont tué le dernier garde de la mine et ont caché les corps dans les buissons. La mine, à dire vrai, n'était pas bien gardée. Toutes les forces étaient regroupés sur la plage, attendant des ordres, les derniers chargements étaient envoyés sur les bateaux. Ils se sont cachés par deux, dans deux wagons et attendaient impatiemment que les miniers viennent les chercher. Comme le Commandant Thalanor l'a dit, personne ne vérifiait le contenu des wagons. Ils entendaient les rires des soldats ivres et des cris du capitaine. Enfin, les wagons se sont arrêtés. Ils ont attendus que les pas s'éloignent et Irdii était la première à sauter sur le pont.

-On y est. –dit-elle en balayant le bateau de son regard. Trois grands canons de 13 pieds de haut étaient fixés à bord. Ce genre d'armes pouvait faire des ravages à plusieurs miles.

-Alors au boulot. –dit Dsh en s'asseyant au premier canon.

-Je vais garder l'entrée du bateau. –dit Maz'jin. Tout le monde était en position. Ils ont tiré.

Tout le monde a paniqué sur la plage, personne n'a remarqué l'ennemi sur le bateau. Les armures, les cheveux et les tabards ont pris feu, les cris de douleurs sont parvenus aux oreilles des chevaliers de la mort, les premiers morts sont tombés. Les canons envoyaient sur la plage des charges explosives, le vent a emmené l'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée. Ils ont divisé la plage en secteurs, Dsh s'occupait de ces braves, qui ont réussi, ne serait-ce que approcher du navire. En quelques minutes, seul un soldat écarlate est monté à bord, mais il en est vite descendu avec le front coupé en deux.

-Là-bas ! –cria Nùrion.-Il fat détruire a catapulte !

Sur la plage, les chevalier écarlates préparaient la catapulte, il était trop tard, elle a frappé le bord du navire. Irdii a réussi de sauter à temps du canon, avant que ce dernier n'explose. Le problème de la catapulte était sa force de frappe. Après avoir tiré, l'arme bougeait et perdait la cible, qu'il fallait régler à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne put frapper, Dsh l'a balayé de la surface de la terre.

Mais c'était pas fini. Les chevaliers écarlates, en poussant des cris de guerre, couraient vers le bateau pour le récupérer des mains ennemies. Irdii a pris place près de Maz'Jin. Les premiers vaillants hommes montaient le bateau. Mais ce n'étaient pas des chevaliers, c'étaient des paladins. Ils cumulaient des incroyables capacités de combat, mais aussi les facultés de soins. C'était des adversaires redoutables. Le combat bouillonnait sur le pont. Les coups d'épées et de boucliers n'étaient pas assez puissants pour battre le troll et la draeneï. La dame aux cheveux blancs égalait ses semblables mâles, mais ils n'étaient que eux, alors que le nombre de paladins montait. L'elfe sauta pour les aider. Irdii a frappé un des adversaires avec son sabot et a coupé en deux son casque pour arriver jusqu'aux canons. Nùrion lui jeté un regard interrogatif, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les paladins écarlates étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

-Maintenant ! –cria Irdii et sauta par-dessus le bord, les autres chevaliers de la mort derrière elle.

La joie des paladins était courte, une fraction de seconde après le bateau a explosé. Les quatre chevaliers étaient déjà dans l'eau, mais les lourdes armures en plaques les tiraient vers le fond. Dsh et Maz'Jin ont réussi à nager jusqu'à la plage, l'orc s'est assis en respirant lourdement. Aucun signe d'Irdii ni de Nùrion.

-On doit les aider. –dit le troll en enlevant son armure.

-J'ai pas à aider qui que ce soit.

Le troll s'est redressé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec l'orc. Il a couru dans l'eau en tombant sur l'elfe qui essayait de sortir de la mer à quatre pattes, en crachant l'eau. Le troll l'a levé par le col de la cotte de maille et est parti chercher Irdii. Les draeneï n'étaient pas faits pour nager, grands et à la musculature large et étendue, des sabots, cela faisait qu'avec leur armure leur poids atteignait 200kg. La draeneï aux cheveux blancs plongeait de plus en plus profondément. Maz'Jin l'a attrapé, le chemin jusqu'à la plage était difficile. Enfin, il l'a tiré de l'eau, exténué. Pendant une seconde elle ne bougeait pas, puis, elle a toussé et roulé sur le côté.

Maz'Jin a jeté un mauvais regard vers l'orc, mais ce dernier n'y a pas fait attention.

Bellan a lentement ouvert les yeux. Elle a tourné la tête sur la côté, la fenêtre lui donnait la vue sur des montagnes majestueuses. Elle a essayé de se lever lentement, mais est tombée sur les coussins aussitôt, visage crispé de douleur, la blessure guérissait lentement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle a dormi, combien de temps a coulé et que s'est-il passé depuis son retour.

Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et s'est aussitôt fermé. Une grande elfe, à la peau blanches et des tatouages violets autour des yeux, se tenait debout dans la chambre. Des cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses épaulières, forgés à l'image et la forme des crânes. Siouxsie ne portait jamais d'armure de plaque complète, mais un court bustier de fer, orné de pierres précieuses et une robe étroite, qui faisait apparaitre ses cuisses puissantes. Elle portait des grandes bottes en fourrure d'ours, protégées devant par des jambières, forgés, comme les épaulières, en forme de crânes.

-Dame Siouxsie…-chuchota Bellan et s'arrêta, elle ne put prononcer d'autres mots.

Siouxsie a sorti une dague de sa ceinture en s'approchant du lit. Elle a posé un genou sur la couette et posé la dague sous la gorge de l'elfe.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. –chuchota la banshee. –Tu devais libérer Koltira et y rester. –la dague s'enfonçait très lentement dans la gorge de l'elfe, qui malgré l'envie et le besoin de crier à l'aide, ne pouvait sortir aucun son, la banshee a dû jeter un sort sur elle.

-Koltira est à moi. Souviens-toi, au cas où tu devais revenir. –la banshee a écarté la dague de sa gorge et l'a enfoncé avec force dans le ventre de sa victime. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, Siouxsie est partie en fermant silencieusement la porte.

Bellan contemplait la dague avec horreur. Elle avait quelques secondes. 'Arrête de respirer.' Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ne pouvait pas crier, même si dans ce qui restait de son âme elle criait de toutes ses forces. Le sang commença à couler de son nez. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Elle a survécu à sa propre mort. Elle a survécu le combat dans l'arène. Elle a survécu le fort écarlate. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Les larmes de douleur et d'impuissance ont commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

Soudain, une idée lui est venue à l'esprit. Une idée folle, qui ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais il n'y avait que Lui qui pouvait l'aider. Que Lui qui pouvait l'entendre.

« Mon Seigneur, Mon Roi…-pensa-t-elle en sanglotant. –Je meurs.. Seigneur, aidez-moi… »

Elle ne savait pas s'il a entendu. Et même si, pourquoi il la sauverait elle ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que sa (non-)vie valait mieux que celle d'un autre chevalier ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions, qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête. L'attente lui parut être une éternité. Elle s'est rappelé de la voix d'Irdii qu'elle entendait de loin, quand elle était inconsciente. Elle s'est rappelé de Koltira qui la tyrannisait.

La porte s'est ouverte en frappant contre le mur. Koltira est entré en courant, derrière lui Mograine et en dernier le Roi Liche lui-même, enveloppé dans une aube bluté. Il s'est penché au-dessous de l'elfe et la dague. L'apothicaire est entré dans la pièce, il était en un très bon état physique pour un reprouvé.

-Siouxsie…-la voix du Roi Liche a paralysé tout le monde. Il s'est retourné vers l'apothicaire. –Elle doit vivre.

Mograine a acquiescé et a suivi le Roi Liche vers la sortie. Dans l'entrée, le Seigneur noir a jeté un regard à Koltira, a incliné la tête et est rapidement sorti.

L'apothicaire mélangeait des différentes potions sur la table à côté du lit, puis la vite donné la mixture à l'elfe, qui s'étouffer avec son propre sang, Koltira, tant bien que mal essayait de l'essuyer et l'aider à respirer.

-Faut la garder consciente. –dit le reprouvé en coupant les bandages avec habileté.

-Hey, Bellan. –chuchota Koltira en prenant son visage entre ses mains. –Regarde-moi, ne t'endors pas.

-Koltira… -L'elfe ne savait pas si elle dormait, ou était déjà de l'autre côté, elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

-Chut… ne dis rien.

L'apothicaire était en train de recoudre la plaie, remplie d'une mousse verdâtre. Quand il a fini, il a tout essuyé, posé une fine couche d'une autre pommade et posé des bandages propres.

-Ça devrait suffire. –dit-il d'une voix trainante en essuyant ses mains ensanglantés avec un torchon. Quand il a fini de nettoyer les instruments, le reprouvé s'est assis sur une chaise, près du lit, en soupirant. Koltira a hoché la tête.

-T'en vas pas… -dit-elle, en attrapant son poignet avec les restes de ses forces, quand il s'est levé.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. –il a souri et s'est approché de la table pour verser de l'eau fraîche dans un bol. En trempant un bout de bandage dans l'eau, il lui enlevait le sang du cou et de lèvres de l'elfe, qui respirait lourdement.

-Arrête de respirer. –il l'a chuchoté à son oreille, elle de suite obéi. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle par terre en la tenant par la main.


	5. L'extermination des légions

On a frappé à la porte. Bellan a répondu d'un voix faible en invitant à entrer. Une draeneï aux cheveux blancs a fermé la porte derrière elle. Elles ont échangée des formules de courtoisie et des questions concernant la santé, auxquelles l'elfe a répondu qu'elle est prête et opérationnelle. Elle avait une nouvelle et brillante armure, grâce à laquelle on voyait qu'elle était la nouvelle championne.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Bellan, la forteresse ressemblait à une ruche et se préparait à la guerre. Tout le monde s'entrainait, voulant faire une bonne impression devant Mograine.

Elles ont rejoint les trois chevaliers de la mort qui mangeaient et se sont assises en face

-Salut. –dit Mov'Jin. Nùmiel lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. L'orc assis non loin fixait l'elfe d'un air mauvais.

-Alors. Un petit briefing. Voici Dsh, cela fait une semaine qu'il travaille avec nous. –Irdii a montré l'orc.

-Nous avons une nouvelle quête à faire. –a commencé Mov'Jin. –Le Roi Liche veut qu'on affaiblisse les forces écarlates.

-Nous sommes cinq, cela nous fait 50 chevaliers et 5 balistes chacun.

Bellan écoutait attentivement, en examinant l'orc. Elle sentait qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes avec lui.

-Allons au principal, la récompense. –dit Nùmiel. –Deux pièces d'or et cinquante d'argent par tête… -il s'est arrêté en montrant ses dent blanches dans un grand sourire. – et une surprise.

-C'est-à-dire ? –demanda Bellan impatiente.

Son pair a rigolé, puis a répondu silencieusement en se penchant.

-Si nous arrivons à faire cette quête rapidement et efficacement, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans les archives.

-Comment tu l'as négocié ?

-C'est grâce à toi… Je lui ai simplement dit que le prix est trop faible pour une tâche si difficile, et notre Roi ne voulait pas qu'on commence sans toi. Moi je lui ai dit que tu es malade et tu vas nous ralentir… -Bellan a inspiré en signé d'offense. – Désolé. Donc il m'a demandé ce qu'on voulait en plus. Je lui ai suggéré qu'on aimerait savoir quelque chose à propos de nos vies d'avant. Il était très réticent, mais il voulait que tu y aille avec nous. De plus c'est une mission-suicide donc il était d'accord. Mas nous devons être rapides et discrets.

C'était une digne récompense.

Ils se sont donné rendez-vous après le crépuscule. Mais en attendant, ils sont parti chacun de leur côté. Bellan est revenue dans la salle d'entraînement, ayant l'espoir d'y croiser Koltira. Mais la sale était vide. Elle a retiré son armure, sortie l'épée et a frappé en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même, mais elle n'a pas frappé le mannequin, mais une lame d'un vert-clair. Elle a levé la tête et regarda dans ces yeux elfes, bleus et froids. Il a lâché la prise et frappé de nouveau. Malgré sa force, elle a paré. Elle a senti ses muscles dans sa cage thoracique brûler. Sa jeune blessure se faisait sentir. Elle a fait tomber l'épée et a attrapé son cœur.

Koltira a posé son épée sur la table et a approché l'elfe.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner si violement.

-J'ai une quête à remplir.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais c'est un meurtre. Si vous voulez le faire efficacement, il faut agir de derrière.

Il était debout devant elle, en la regardant d'en haut, elle se sentait gênée, bête, misérable. Il l'a attrapé par les bras et l'a levé.

-Tu vas sentir cette douleur encore longtemps, il faudra que tu t'y fasse.

-Tu as vu Siousxie ? –elle a demandé en regardant son plastron. Ses mains se sont resserrées autour de ses bras et ont lâché prise.

-Non. Elle a disparu pour l'instant. Mais elle va bientôt revenir. –il ajouta les dents serrées.

Un silence s'installa, par lequel on pouvait entendre les cris de Mograine. Il a enlevé ses gants, les laissant tomber, ses doigts froids ont frôlé les joues de l'elfe, puis il a pris son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux émeraudes ont plongé dans ses yeux bleus, leur visages se sont rapprochés.

-Si elle s'approche de toi, je la tuerai. –il a promis silencieusement, mais sa voix a résonné dans toute la pièce. La réponse de la jeune femme était bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Je me vengerait.

Koltira a froncé les sourcils en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas te venger. Siousxie est un adversaire très puissant, tu n'aurais aucune chance.

-Alors entraine moi ! –Bellan s'est retiré se ses mains. – C'est ta tâche !

Koltira s'est éloigné d'elle d'un pas et s'est retourné.

-Pas pour que tu te venges.

-Je pourrais gagner un duel avec elle.

Koltira a rigolé.

-Tu te souviens de cette quête, où tu devais tuer un novice dans l'arène ? Cela aurait été la même chose, mais à la différence près que ce serait toi le goblin. Il n'y a pas de duels avec Siousxie, car un duel implique un règlement. Siousxie ne sait pas ce qu'est un règlement, ni ce qu'est l'honneur. Siousxie est une meurtrière et une trouillarde. Fin de la discussion.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner mon idée de vengeance. Ce serait lui donner raison, que c'est moi la trouillard et que je suis d'accord pour lui être soumise. Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'elle.

-Fin de la discussion.

-Pourquoi moi ? Elle a dit que je ne devrais pas t'approcher.

Koltira a attrapé une bouteille sur la table et l'a lancé sur un mur.

-Fin de la discussion !

Bella a poussé un soupir, étonnée par cette réaction, mais n'a pas continué. Il avait ses secrets, elle ne devrait pas le questionner. Koltira lui a donné un arc et un carquois.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

-Comment ça ? Tu es une elfe, non ? Et les elfes tirent à l'arc. Tu devrais au moins savoir comment on fait.

Elle a pris l'arc. Préparé la flèche. Tiré. La pointé a volé à une vitesse surprenante, a traversé la tête du mannequin et allée se loger dans le mur.

-On peut revenir à l'épée ? –elle a essayé de ne pas sourire.

-Chance du débutant.

Il n'avait pas raison. Chaque flèche traversait le mannequin et se logeait à la place de la précédente.

-Ce soir tu vas prendre l'arc avec toi. Tu vas tirer dans les cibles lointaines. Quand tu les élimineras, tu vas t'occuper des chevaliers seuls, puis tu t'occuperas du reste. Ceux qui sont à deux, trois maximum. Nous allons voir la rapidité maintenant.

Tous les cinq, armés jusqu'aux dents ont rejoint le lieu du futur massacre. Ils se sont séparés et chacun est allé s'occuper de ses cibles. Le début était facile. L'arc garantissait à Bellan la discrétion. A deux cent pas d'elle se tenait debout un chevalier. Elle a tiré, la flèche s'est planté dans la gorge du garde. Le corps est tombé. Bellan allait d'arbre en arbre, elle s'est approché du chevalier suivant. Elle a mis l'arc sur son dos et a sorti ses dagues. Elle marchait silencieusement, pas après pas, quand elle se trouvait près de lui, elle a enfoncé une dague sous le bras, l'autre sous le casque. Le corps tremblait un court instant, elle l'a posé par terre.

Malheureusement, ils ont vite détruit les cibles seules et ont du s'occuper des groupes.

Bellan a coupé la gorge d'un chevalier écarlate et a frappé le heaume de l'autre avec son épée. Cela lui a donné une seconde pour carter le troisième ennemi, elle a rebondi sur lui et a enfoncé son épée dans son cou. Le chevalier est tombé.

Et soudain elle le vit arriver, elle n'avait encore jamais vu combattre de cette façon. Il était champion de la Lame d'Ebène. Un jeune orc à la cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil, laissant ce dernier pourtant intact. Il a violemment décapité un ennemi, puis a arraché le bras de l'autre, la vision était macabre. Il était rage, colère, violence, force et barbarie. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait détourner son regard. Un chevalier écarlate s'est jeta sur elle, au dernier moment il a pris l'elfe par le bras en la tirant derrière lui et en assénant un grand coup de hache au chevalier.

-Hey, princesse d'Azeroth, réveille toi. –il sourit en faisant apparaitre ses crocs blancs. Il l'a lâché et est part devant.

Epée dans la main, elle continuait.

Chaque baliste était protégée par trois chevaliers, qui, ne se doutant pas du danger, buvaient de la bière en racontant des blagues frivoles. Bellan s'approchait furtivement de la baliste. Elle calculait ses chances, en élaborant une stratégie. Elle a sorti une flèche de son carquois et a visé le gros cou. Les chevaliers étaient souls, mais pas assez pour être ralentis. En lui assénant un coup de pied au visage elle a fait tomber le premier, quand il essayait de l'atteindre. Elle a sauté sur le côté. Un autre a frappé du demi-tour, Bellan a sorti sa main et chuchota une incantation. L'herbe et les fleurs autour du chevalier ont commencé à pourrir, il a fait tomber son épée, a retiré son casque et a commencé à se gratter le visage qui s'effritait entre ses mains. Bientôt il n'était qu'un tas de cendres. Mais Bellan ne pouvait pas admirer son œuvre, elle a senti un coup sur le bras, elle s'est penché, mais pas assez, elle a reçu un autre coup sur la tempe, la force a fait vibrer le heaume qui l'a étourdi. Non, l'attaque ne venait pas du même côté. Elle a attrapé l'homme par le bras, son armure a commencé à geler. Le chevalier a frappé d'en haut, elle a fermé les yeux et a paré, si fortement que l'homme est tombé en arrière vers la baliste, il a reçu un coup final dans le cou. Elle a approché la figure de glace et l'a détruit en mille morceaux. Elle s'est mis dos contre la baliste, à côté du cadavre et a enlevé son casque, elle continuait à avoir l'impression qu'il vibrait dans ses mains. Elle s'est essuyé le front avec le dessus du gant en regardant autour d'elle. C'était la dernière baliste. Bellan a renversé de l'huile sur la machine et le corps et l'a enflammé. Elle a appelé sa monture et est partie en galopant vers le Fort d'Ebène.


End file.
